


El porno, reveses y una promesa

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim





	El porno, reveses y una promesa

Bill, con sus diez años bien cumplidos, no podía encontrar algo más emocionante que ver películas pornográficas a escondidas.

Así que escabullirse a la habitación de sus padres, cuando la niñera creía que Tom y él estaban profundamente dormidos y se entretenía besuqueándose con su novio en la sala, se había vuelto una de las travesuras preferidas

Esa noche tenía planeado que no sería la excepción de todas las veces que Simone y Gordon salían a cenar.

Con eso fijo en su mente, salió de su cama, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para evitar que Tom se despertara, y comprobó Minnie, la chica pelirroja y pecosa que les solía cuidar, ya estaba en la sala con su novio, un tipo horriblemente larguirucho y encorvado.

Prendió la tele y puso la clave del decodificador, la cual había tenido la suerte de adivinar un día de completo ocio y porque un “1, 2, 3” no era precisamente de genios. Buscó el número del canal que quería y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos muy abiertos, absorbiendo lo que veía.

No sabía por qué, pero disfrutaba viendo toda esa gente desnuda y sudorosa, unos contra otros, escuchando sus gemidos y grititos en volumen bajito. Tal vez por saber que hacía algo prohibido, o tal vez por la muy agradable sensación de bichitos en su vientre.

Estaba tan concentrado en su odisea de morbosidad, que no cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que oyó el ruido de pies descalzos contra la alfombra.

Temeroso y sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para hacerse el inocente si había sido atrapado, volteó, y recién se permitió respirar cuando vio que el que había interrumpido su perversión no era más que Tom, quien cargaba una mirada confusa y su teddy en una mano.

—Me asustaste —se quejó, sintiéndose avergonzado ya que su gemelo le hubiera descubierto con su placer culpable, pero a la vez aliviado de que no fuera Minnie.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tom mordiéndose el labio, su mirada somnolienta pegada a la pantalla de la televisión—. No deberías estar mirando eso, Bill, creo que mamá se enojaría mucho.

—Ssh —le calló e hizo un gesto con la mano—, no hagas ruido. Mamá no se va a enterar, tú no le vas a decirle, ¿verdad? —Tom negó con la cabeza después de meditarlo por unos instantes—. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Su hermano lució dubitativo unos segundos antes de dejarse caer a su costado, estrechando su oso con fuerza y con los ojos como platos.

—Eso luce asqueroso y horrible —dijo con voz baja al cabo de unos minutos cuando una chica, con las piernas muy abiertas, le daba espacio para que un hombre le chupara el sexo.

Bill liberó una risita.

—Espera, va a empeorar —contestó.

Era extraño ver en compañía de alguien más películas sucias, sin embargo, Bill se sentía bien con Tom a su lado, siendo capaz de sentir su calor a través de los pijamas por lo junto que se había sentado a él.

—Sabes que deberías deshacerte de tu oso, al igual que yo. Ya estamos grandes para eso —comentó de repente.

Tom hizo un puchero, apartando la vista de la televisión.

—No es cierto.

—Mira, mira —le silenció Bill, señalando la pantalla, incluso atreviéndose a alzar el volumen unas cuantas líneas—. ¿Ves? A ella le gusta mucho.

Con la boca formando una perfecta “o”, el mayor de los gemelos observó cómo súbitamente la mujer no estaba solo con el tipo del inicio, sino con dos más, cada uno ocupándose de una parte de su cuerpo. Tom sentía que su estómago se retorcía de forma desagradable, lo cual fue empeorado cuando hubo un enfoque directo a la unión de las partes íntimas.

—Bill, ¿cómo puedes…? —preguntó en tono trémulo antes de que se tornara demasiado para su cabeza que hasta ese momento no había visto más que inocentes besos en las telenovelas que su madre solía ver en las noches antes de acostarse.

—No entiendo por qué te… —interrumpió pero no terminó de hablar porque su hermano se levantó con la mano en la cara, como si fuera a vomitar—. ¿Estás enfermo? —cuestionó Bill, incrédulo al ver a Tom, repentinamente, caer al suelo como peso muerto.

Se acercó a él y le dio una patada suave con un pie. Sep, estaba desmayado. “Sabía que era anormal”, pensó frunciendo las cejas ante la inconsciencia de Tom

 

 ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía ser algo grave, quizá era por el shock o algo así, antes había pasado, sobre todo cuando él Tom y él comprobaban lo diferente que trabajaban sus mentes, como aquella vez en la que se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde y de pronto habían escuchado sonidos incriminatorios provenientes del dormitorio donde Gordon, su padrastro, y su mamá dormían. Había sido desagradable, pero mientras a Bill le habían dejado curioso, bastó para que a Tom se le fuera el aire y sobreactuara, escondiendo la cabeza entre las colchas.

Su hermano era una nenita. Pero, ¿y qué si se quedaba en ese estado por mucho tiempo? No podía dejarlo así e irse sin más.

Renuente, Bill concluyó que tenía que hacer algo, armar un pequeño escándalo. Quitó el decodificador y puso un canal para niños de esos que no veía nunca por ser demasiado aburridos y sin acción, y dio un grito que retumbó en toda la casa.

—¡Minnie, Tom no está bien! ¡Minnie!

Escuchó los peldaños siendo fuertemente golpeados y en breve la presencia de la chica con expresión asustada entrando al dormitorio, la cual se agudizó al ver a Tom echado en el suelo como si estuviera dormido.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó ella con leve tono aterrorizado.

—No sé —mintió descaradamente, luciendo inocente—. Estábamos mirando dibujitos y después estaba así.

—Ay, Dios —dijo asustada—. ¡Patrick, trae agua! —gritó, haciendo que Bill se tapara los oídos con disgusto. Minnie puso la cabeza de Tom en su regazo y le dio palmadas leves en las mejillas, viendo si reaccionaba.

Cuando el tal Patrick, con su apariencia enorme y desgarbada, apareció con cara de no saber dónde se encontraba, Minnie le arrebató el vaso y echó unas gotitas a Tom en el rostro.

—Si no reacciona pronto, tendré que llamar a Simone. Estoy muerta —murmuró Minnie preocupada. Para su suerte, a los pocos instantes y con más gotas de agua, Tom encogió la nariz, y movió los brazos y las piernas, desperezándose.

—No hay necesidad de llamar a mamá —dijo Bill.

—Sí, ahora déjale descansar —dijo Minnie, notablemente más calmada cuando Tom terminó de abrir los ojos y la vio, aturdido—. Ven, cariño, vamos a tu cama —añadió haciendo que Patrick, que había observado toda la escena sin intervenir, lo cargarse en sus brazos.

Bill les siguió de cerca, cargando el oso de su hermano con el rostro contraído y pensando que esto era una exageración mortal. Solo había sido un poco de porno, y su hermano no podía ser tan puritano y niñita, vamos, después de todo eran la misma sangre. Sintiendo que una sonrisita malvada se colocaba en sus labios, decidió que haría que las cosas cambiaran, se encargaría de que Tom olvidara el significado de escandalizarse, así le tomara toda la vida, se lo prometía.


End file.
